


Ünneplés

by marysidehouse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Regina és Emma kitalálják, hogy megünneplik azt, hogy nyugalom honol Storybrookeban. Viccesnek szánt egyperces. #SwanQueen (de ezúttal csak barátok)





	Ünneplés

Emma a szülei nappalijában ült és olvasott. Mivel már hetek óta nem volt magára ideje, úgy érezte, megérdemli, hogy végre kicsit pihenjen. Csinált magának kakaót fahéjjal, ahogy szerette, és jólesően belekortyolt, mikor Regina váratlanul beállított. Miután az ajtó becsapódott, lassan felnézett, majd becsukta a könyvet mikor látta, hogy Regina elkomolyodik.  
–Kérlek, mondd, hogy nincs valami baj!? – kérdezte a szőke, majd felállt. Regina erre szélesen elvigyorodott és megrázta a fejét.  
– A legkevésbé sincs baj, Swan, szimplán fel akartam kelteni az érdeklődésedet – mondta Regina, majd közelebb sétált Emmához.  
– Miért nem vagy a szerelmeddel? – kérdezte vigyorogva Emma, mire Regina egy pillanatra megfeszült, de végül visszavágott.  
– Na és hol van a Kalóz? – vágott vissza Regina.  
– Tusé – mondta mosolyogva Emma, majd hozzátette – Miért jöttél? – kérdezte és Regina szemébe nézett.  
–Robin és a ... barátai ünnepelnek. Ha minden igaz azt, hogy lassan három napja nem támadt ránk semmi és senki – mondta Regina, Emma pedig egyetértően biccentett. Csodával határos volt, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig nem volt káosz Storybrookeban.  
– Hook Henryvel van – mondta végül Emma.  
– Mit csinál az a Kalóz a fiammal? – kérdezte Regina és érződött a hangjában, hogy még mindig nem bízik igazán Hookban.  
– Higgadj le Regina, csak közelebb akar hozzá kerülni, mivel... tudod – kezdte Emma, de elharapta a mondat végét.  
– Ő az új nevelőapa jelöltje? – fejezte be Regina.  
– Na igen... hirtelen kettőt is kapott – mondta célozgatva Emma és elhúzta a száját.  
– Tudod mit, Swan, eltértünk a témától amiért eredetileg jöttem – mondta végül Regina.  
– Tényleg, még mindig nem mondtad el miért jöttél.  
– Te, én, Nyúl Üreg – mondta kajánul vigyorogva Regina.  
– Te a Nyúl Üregbe akarsz menni? – kérdezte meglepetten Emma és kirázta a hideg. Valahogy nem szerette a haramiák által közkedvelt kocsmát, ami nos Storybrooke egyetlen kocsmája volt.  
– Miért ne? Én hoztam létre ezt a rohadt várost, szóval úgy hiszem megérdemlem, hogy megigyak egy italt az egyetlen kocsmában – mondta Regina enyhe gúnnyal.  
– Jogos – adta be a derekát Emma és levette a piros bőrdzsekijét a fogasról, majd Regina megragadta a kezét és letűntek a mágiájával. Amikor Emma kinyitotta a szemét már a dohos kocsmában voltak.  
– Nocsak nocsak, a polgármesterasszony és a megmentő – mondta gúnyolódva a csapos.  
– Vigyázz a szádra... csak mert jó útra tértem, nem fogom eltűrni, hogy így beszéljenek velem, elvégre királynő vagyok – húzta fel az orrát Regina, de Emma közbe vágott.  
– Úgy érti, hogy adj egy üveg brandyt és ne szólj többet hozzánk – mondta Emma, mire a csapos fújt egyet. Hamarosan két pohárral és egy üveg brandyvel tért vissza, amit lecsapott a két nő elé. Regina töltött mindkét pohárba, majd felemelte a sajátját.  
– A boldogan amíg meg nem-re – mondta, majd biccentett. Emma elmosolyodott, majd belekortyolt az italba.  
– Szóval... a Kalóz és te, komoly? – kérdezte Regina, de Emma közbevágott.  
– Csak amennyire te és a tolvajok királya – mondta vigyorogva Emma.  
–... végülis a legjobb barátnőm az egykori legfőbb ellenségem lánya. Szép is az irónia – mondta nevetve Regina. Emma ellenben ledöbbent.  
– A legjobb barátodnak tartasz? – kérdezte meglepetten. Regina nem válaszolt, csak bólintott. Nem szerette kimutatni az érzelmeit, így inkább töltött még egy pohár italt.  
– Nos, akármilyen furcsa vagy groteszk is, de nekem is te vagy a legjobb barátom – mosolyodott el végül Emma. Egy darabig csendben iszogattak, míg már érezni nem kezdték, hogy kicsit a fejükbe szállt.  
– Miért ittunk ennyit? – nyögte Emma és a pultra feküdt.  
– Ünnepelünk, emlékszel? Nem támadott Storybrookera senki az elmúlt három napban – mondta nehezen Regina.  
– Tudom – kuncogta Emma, majd átkarolta Regina vállát– , táncoljunk – mondta végül, majd Regina szemébe nézett.  
– Nem tudok táncolni, Swan – csóválta a fejét Regina.  
– Ez nem egy bál, R’gina, csak érezd amit érzel. Sosem néztél MTV-t? – mondta alig érthetően Emma.  
– Felejtsd el, Emma, még életemben nem táncoltam – mondta határozottan Regina.  
– De királynő vagy, biztos voltál már több tucat bálon – nyaggatta Emma.  
–... igen, ahol a drágalátos férjecském inkább a lányával táncolt, mintsem velem – mondta cinikusan Regina.  
– Gyere, táncolunk, megtanítalak – mondta Emma, majd közelebb hajolt – legalábbis az evilági táncra – mondta nevetve majd felállt és magával rántotta Reginát is.  
– Alig látok a szemeimtől, ne csináld ezt, Swan – ellenkezett Regina, de Emma már suhintott a kezével, mire a zenegép felrakott egy lemezt.  
– Milyen példát mutatunk Henrynek? – próbálta észhez téríteni Emmát, de a szőkeség már elkezdett táncolni.  
– Ne legyél unalmas R’gina. Azért vagy a legjobb barátom mert általában benne vagy a jóban – cukkolta Emma.  
– Ezt rohadtul meg fogom bánni - sóhajtotta Regina, majd próbálta lemásolni Emma mozdulatait. A férfiak tekintete rájuk tapadt ahogy mozogtak. Emma egy hirtelen mozdulattal ledobta a dzsekijét és felugrott a bárpultra, majd ott folytatta a táncmozdulatokat. Reginát sem kellett félteni, már jóval felszabadultabban mozgott. Érezte a zene lüktetését és követte Emmát.  
– Még sose táncoltam nyilvánosan – mondta Regina.  
– Én sem gyakran, de élvezem – mondta nevetve Emma, majd kikapott egy üveg whiskyt a bárpultból és elkezdte inni.  
– Holnap mindenki... erről fog beszélni – mondta Regina, majd pofonvágta a férfit, aki hozzáért a combjához.  
– Ebben a bárban nincs verekedés... még a Gonosz Királynőnek sem – mondta dühösen a csapos.  
– Elmehetsz a fenébe – vágta oda vihogva Emma.  
– Gyere, Swan, vigyük át ezt a bulit máshová – mondta Regina, majd lecsapott egy marék pénzt a pultra, majd kitántorogtak Emmával a kocsmából.  
– Na, hová akarsz menni R’gina? – kérdezte artikulálatlanul Emma.  
– Gold boltjához, részegen mindig bosszúéhes leszek... még akkor is ha manapság jó kislány voltam – mondta vigyorogva Regina.  
– Felgyújtjuk? – kérdezte Emma, mire Regina megrázta a fejét.  
– Nem, csak a kocsiját – mondta vihogva Regina, mire Emma szeme is felcsillant.  
– Rendben, ebbe még én is benne vagyok – bólintott Emma, majd hozzátette – holnap rohadtul meg fogjuk bánni, de mindegy.  
Regina megragadta Emma kezét és Gold boltja elég varázsolta magukat.  
– Háromra – nézett Emmára, majd miután Emma végigszámolt együtt küldtek Gold kocsijára két hatalmas lángcsóvát. A kocsi kigyulladt és furcsa hangokat adott, mint ami robbanni készül, aztán hirtelen kialudt. Emma és Regina összenéztek, majd láttak, hogy Gold áll előttük életnagyságban.  
– Most mit ártottam nektek, kedveskéim? – kérdezte negédesen a férfi.  
– Oh, hadd ne soroljam fel Rumple, annyi időnk nincsen – mondta Regina cinikusan, majd csuklani kezdett.  
– Maga egy nagyon rossz ember, Gold! – folytatta Emma.  
– Nos, kedveskéim, jobb ha befejezitek. Regina, ne akard, hogy felsoroljam hány ártatlan embert öltél meg, mint tudjuk legalább annyit mint én, ami siralmas, hiszem háromszor annyi idős vagyok ,mint te. Ami pedig magát illeti, Miss Swan maga sem tökéletes, fel tudnám sorolni a hibáit, ha akarnám – mondta fogcsikorgatva Gold, majd egy határozott suhintással helyrehozta a kocsiját.  
– Annyi embert még anyám sem ölt meg mint te, nem hogy én... ne túlozzunk... – mondta legyintve Regina.  
– Nem akarok még egy ilyen esetet, mert higgyétek el, nem akarjátok megtudni milyen az, amikor én nem állok jót magamért... – mondta Gold, de nem tudta befejezni, mert hívatlan vendégek érkeztek.  
– Emma! – jelent meg váratlanul Hook.  
– Regina! – és Robin Hood is.  
– Csináljon már valamit, Gold. Adjon nekik egy bájitalt vagy tudom is én – ripakodott rá Robin Goldra.  
– Sajnálom kedveském, de csak részegek, majd helyrejönnek. Egyébként is megérdemlik a macskajajt, amit holnap fognak átélni – mondta Gold, majd eltűnt.  
– Gyere, Emma hazaviszlek – mondta Hook, majd átkarolta Emmát.  
– Regina? Jössz? – merte fel a földről Robin az időközben összecsuklott Reginát.  
– Reginával akarok menni... a kriptába, hogy... még igyunk – mondta nyűgösen Emma.  
– Nem mész sehova szívem, maximum velem haza, de semmiképpen sem iszol többet – mondta szigorúan Hook.  
– Ahogy te sem Regina – mondta Robin, majd összenézett Hookal.  
– Kigondolta volna, hogy ezek ketten barátok lesznek. Nem, haver? – kérdezte Hook.  
– Na igen. Sok sikert vele – mutatott Robin Emmára.  
– Ahogy neked is hozzá – biccentett Hook Regina felé.  
– Nos, ennyit a jókedvről. Holnap... látlak Emma – mondta alig érthetően Regina.  
– És... majd Gold kap... amiért tönkrevágta a szórakozásunkat – mondta Emma miközben Hookba kapaszkodott, hogy ne essen össze.  
– Az biztos – kiabálta Regina, mivel már elindult vele Robin.  
– Gyere szépségem, ideje nekünk is mennünk – mondta Hook, majd nagy nehezen hazavitte Emmát.

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem tetszett ez a kis szösszenet (: Ha igen dobjatok egy lájkot és írjatok kommentet, mert szeretem olvasni a véleményeteket.


End file.
